vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Glauca
|-| Glauca = |-| True Identity = Summary General Glauca is the main antagonist of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. A mysterious armored knight who leads the Imperial Magitek automatons into battle, Glauca is the supreme commander of Niflheim's military. An imposing man of few words who lets his prowess in battle speak for itself. Twelve years prior to the movie's events, he led the attack on Tenebrae to try and assassinate king Regis and his son, Noctis. He failed but still murdered Queen Sylva, ensuring Tenebrae's annexation to Niflheim. During the film's climax, it is revealed that Glauca is but a front for the treacherous commander of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos; ready to serve anyone for reclaiming the freedom of his homeland. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: General Glauca, Glauca, Titus Drautos (real name) Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Captain of the Kingsglaive, Imperial General, Supreme Commander of Niflheim's Military Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Expert Tactician and Strategist, Preparation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, for his armor), Limited Flight and Gravity Manipulation (His armor allow him leap across great distances and lunge quickly at his opponents while cushioning his landings following a long-distance jump by altering gravity), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can instantly cover himself with his armor, wich is forged with Niflheim's state-of-the-art liquid metal technology, on a whim), Vehicular Mastery (Stated to be a skilled driver), Likely Magic (As the captain of the Kingsglaive, Titus should have received some of Regis's powers, although he is not shown using magic) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Far above any member of the Kingsglaive like Nyx Ulric and is the one who trained them. Slaughtered the members of the Crownsguard, including Clarus Amicitia who was the Shield of the King, with extreme ease. Overpowered old King Regis and killed him. Fought on equal terms against Nyx Ulric when he was empowered by the Ring of the Lucii for an extended period of time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is faster than regular human beings thanks to his armor. Slaughtered the members of the Crownsguard before they could react. Easily reacted to Nyx's teleportation attack and catached his kukri in mid-air. Was also able to keep up with him when he was empowered) Lifting Strength: Class T (Is comparable to the likes of Regis) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can easily harm the likes of Regis, including when he was in his prime although he was defeated in the end. Easily murdered the Royal Guard member and harmed Nyx Ulric when he was empowered by the Ring) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take extreme amount of damages, both physical and magical, including strikes from Regis's swords or Lightning from the Ring) Stamina: Extremely High (Can endure amount amount of physical damages, both by himself and thanks to his armor) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: His Armor, His Sword Intelligence: High. Drautos was an extremely capable leader, trusted with leading the Kingsglaive and presumably commanding the soldiers of Niflheim at the same time, in addition to having trained the members of the Kingsglaive with great efficience. He was deceptive enough to conceal his true allegiance for a long time without difficulties. Weaknesses: The regenerative abilities of his armor has some limits, although it takes an extreme amount of constant damages to reach it, otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV